legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia's Horse Trailer (41371)
Mia's Horse Trailer is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Creative playset for kids who love horses and nature! It’s time to enjoy some fresh forest air on horseback with LEGO® Friends 41371 Mia’s Horse Trailer playset. Realistic features will encourage your animal-lover to role-play what it’s like to own a horse. The toy horse trailer has a hinged tailgate that the horse can walk up. A hinged side makes it easy to load all the horse-riding gear the girls need. The playset comes with a LEGO 4x4 for towing the trailer to the woods. The girls can explore the forest on horseback, looking for wildlife as they go. When the exercise is over your Friends fan can show their nurturing side by grooming the white horse toy and feeding her some hay. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualize their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. This toy horse trailer and truck includes 2 mini-doll figures, plus 2 animal figures. *This horse toy for kids includes 2 mini-doll figures: Mia and Emma, plus a toy horse and a rabbit figure. *Features a buildable 4x4 buggy and LEGO® Friends horse trailer toy with a hinged side panel and tailgate, a buildable forest scene for the rabbit and a box of horse care accessories. *Accessory elements include a horse blanket, saddle, bridle, riding helmet, carrot, hay, brush, bow and sunglasses. *Kids can role-play hitching up the horse trailer toy, then going to pick up Emma in Mia's ATV. *Help your youngster express their caring side by feeding the horse a carrot and some hay. *Multiple play scenarios let imaginations roam free amid the wildlife setting. *Use the LEGO® Life app to access the intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. *Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualize their creations as they go. *LEGO® Friends horse sets encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *Makes an ideal Christmas gift or gift for the holiday season for creative kids. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *ATV measures over 2” (6cm) high, 3” (9cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide. *Trailer measures over 3” (8cm) high, 5” (13cm) long and 3” (8cm) wide. Fun Facts * Emma's leg piece is exclusive to this set. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, titled "Wagon", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. LEGO Life Build Idea: Wagon Go for a ride in this colorful wagon. It's easy and fun to go over the river and through the woods in this two-wheeled wonder. Bring some extra carrots for the horse, and you can even give a bunny a free ride. You can build this wagon using the bricks pictured below or pieces from your own LEGO® collection. Then share your creation in the app! LL41371-1.png|The required pieces. LL41371-2.png|The wagon from the behind. LL41371-3.png|Underneath the wagon. LL41371-4.png|The build. Gallery 41371-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41371 alt2.jpg|Emma and Mia taking care of the horse. 41371 alt3.jpg|Mia riding the horse. 41371 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Emma Sets Category:Mia Sets